The Bad Cover
by Earthhhh
Summary: What happens when Fireside Girls Troop 46231 gets a new rival for the 'Who's Got The Better Troop' competition? Maybe you can find out. Written with help of LibreOffice.
1. Training Day

**RAW STORY IDEA: 13.** _The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 get a new rival troop Fireside Girls Troop 49752 who have faked almost every patch that they have earned. When both troops are forced to work together, 49752 must get help from 46231 when they can't help themselves. After the trouble, 46231 decide to help 49752 get all of the patches that they faked and 46231 get 2 more patches called "Help Another Troop" and another "Helping a Fellow Fireside Girl" patch. "The Bad Cover" may be used for this, if no idea for "The Bad Cover" comes up._

* * *

Title of Story: The Bad Cover

Chapter One: Training Day

**POV:** _Isabella_

**Location:** _Fireside Girls Lodge_

**Time Start:** _06:16 AM_

**Time End:** _06:22 AM_

I really hate to bring everyone in so early, but we need a head start. I hope that they can forgive me. I just need one last look at my paper before I start. *ahem* "Okay girls, thanks for coming in." "Ugh! Why did we have to come in so early? I need my beauty sleep." says Adyson. She complains about everything! "Why do you always have to complain about everything, Adyson? Anymore questions?)" I ask. I see Gretchen's hand go into the air. "Yes, Gretchen?" "Should we be taking notes?" asks Gretchen. I look down at my paper, as if I were checking something. "Yes, yes you should." I see each of the Fireside Girls in my troop get up to the supplies table to get a blank piece of paper, a hard board, and a pencil or pen, depending on preference. Adyson was the last one, obviously upset that I embarrassed her in front of the whole troop. I'll apologize later.

**POV:** _Phineas_

**Location:** _Flynn-Fletcher backyard, under the shade of THE tree._

**Time Start:** _07:37 AM_

**Time End:** _07:41 AM_

I'm still out of ideas.. I'll ask Ferb again. "So Ferb, have you figured out what we can do for the day? My mind is still blank. We need to make some more blueprints." I say. Ferb looks over to me with that look he has. You know the one. The one where you know he has an idea that is worthy of being put in a museum. "We could build a workout facility, like we did for Santa." Let me think this through. A facility to workout in. Ferb is already pretty strong, I got a better idea. "Actually, I was thinking more of a training camp for Fireside girls. What do you say? It'll help the Fireside girls for anything that could possibly happen." I just blurted what came first. "What problem have they not yet been into?" he asks. Wow, I should have thought that through. What HAVEN'T Isabella and the rest of the troop get by? I can't think of anything that they had trouble with. Oh, I know! "Well, what about a rival troop? You know, every organization has one. Just like Paul and his Father. Paul's father has a rival delivery company called Fed-Up." (A/N: Anyone who doesn't know where that came from should look it up.) "Okay." said Ferb. "I'll go call Isabella." "Actually Ferb, could I call her?" I see my brother give me a thumbs up.

**POV:** _Isabella_

**Location:** _Fireside Girls Lodge_

**Time Start:** _06:28 AM_

**Time End:** _06:59 AM_

I walked off of the stand to go over to the computer desk. I pushed the power button, which in turn had turned on a projector on the ceiling, lowered a large, white screen, and made the computer come on. When I looked at the rest of my troop members, I saw some falling asleep. I logged into my account and pressed the "Stay Alert" button next to the power. Suddenly, a buzzer goes off, waking all of those asleep. "Turn it off!" yelled Adyson. "I'm up, I'm up!" yelled Holly. There were a few more 'shut it offs' and 'I'm ups' coming from the rest. If I wanted to get through today's lesson, I had to hurry. Plus, I needed to see Phineas before 08:00am. "Alright girls, here's the thing. I will mainly be talking the whole time, but you should copy the notes from the screen if you want to understand anything that you forget later." I never ask them to remember new terms that they will use later in the day, but in the next few days. It seemed to be a shock to some of the troop. "Recently, there has been a few changes to the Fireside Girls contest list. In the last year or so, a troop that is known as Fireside Girls Troop 49752 has gained a total of 842 patches, which is way over the possible limit for us, of which we gained almost 676 patches in a year, trying our hardest." Ginger raised her hand. "Yes?" "Why do we need to know this? Are you saying that they are better than us?" she asks. "If you wait a few more minutes, I can explain." I tell her. "Okay, if you say so." she looks down at her paper and continues her notes. " I pause, waiting for something to finish the current slide. Reaching to my side, I pressed the space bar to move on. "This is a picture of the Fireside Girls Troop 49752. Their names from left to right are Kim Mills, Cassey Adams, Faith Black, Brii Perkins, Kelsey Harrison, Danielle Moon, Ashley Wright, and Amanda Bowling. Of course, their names only matter if you know their rank. Brii Perkins is their troop leader, who at the age of four was put up for adoption because her parents were killed in a car accident. She has a heart of steel and is the perfect leader for a troop. Her background of living in lots of different homes helps her in any situation in an unfamiliar place." I explain. "Kim Mills is Brii's second in command. She isn't as smart as you, Gretchen, but she knows her stuff. Enough of their team, though, because we need to talk about why they are important. The 'Who's Got the Better Troop?' contest usually has us in the highest possible ranking. This year, that may change. Due to Troop 49752's most recent achievements, we will be forced to work together to make it through the challenges. Our previous year, we had to work with Troop 42663, which were really good. We need to step up our game!" I had delivered everything, just in time, too. Phineas should be waking up any minute now. "We should get ready to greet Phineas and see if he can help us train." I say before turning everything off.

**POV:** _Phineas_

**Location:** _Phineas und Ferb's room._

**Time Start:** _07:00 AM_

**Time End:** _07:31 AM_

*buzz buzz buzz buzz buzzz buzzz buzzzzz buzzzzzz* Ugh.. I really should make a better alarm. Just a few more inches, and yes! It's off. "Phineas, get up." says Ferb, my step-brother. "Okay, let's eat breakfast. I just can't think of what we could do today. We already had a lazy day, although I want another one." I say. Before I knew it, we were just finishing our breakfast. We really should get to thinking what we should do today. "Boys, if you're finished with your breakfast, maybe you can come out into the garage with me to get some boxes. I could really use your help." yells our father, Lawrence. We just called him 'Dad.' "We'll be right there!" I yell back. As we were walking to the garage door, Candace came out of nowhere. "What do you think you're doing today?" she asks. "Oh, we were just about to help Dad get some boxes from the garage. Wanna help?" I reply. "Uh, a-no. I've got to get ready to meet Stacy at the mall. But since you guys aren't doing anything crazy yet, I need to hurry so I can enjoy my day until you do." She hurries off. "Oh well, we can do it ourselves, Ferb." When we got into the garage, Dad gave us boxes right away. He hasn't even told us what was in the boxes. "Dad, what's in these boxes?" I ask. "Oh nothing in particular, just a bunch of antiques from the 40's and 50's. We are putting them up for auction today at the 40's and 50's Antique Convention." he says. "Wow, they really nailed that name." says Ferb. We finished just in time to go into the backyard and rest from all of the lifting we had just done. "Have fun, today." yells Mom before we went out the back door. We sat under the tree. "So Ferb, what should we do today? Perry has already disappeared and I've got nothing. Do you have an idea?" I look at Ferb, who just nods his head 'No.' "Well, we must do something. We can't just sit here and do nothing because that's not possible. We must do something that can not only get us through the day, but also impress anyone who needs to see it. Let's go see if dad needs anymore help loading those antiques in mom's car." At that, we both got up and went inside, Candace was just leaving. Shortly after that, we decided to go back to the tree and decide what to do.

**POV:** _Phineas_

**Location:** _Flynn-Fletcher backyard, under the shade of THE tree._

**Time Start:** _07:__42__ AM_

**Time End:** _07:45__ AM_ Just as I was pulling out my cellphone, I hear a familiar voice, right on time. "Hey Phineas, Watcha do'in?" asks Isabella, a raven-haired girl who just so happened to be one of my best friends. "Oh, hi Isabella." I reply, just now noticing the rest of troop coming in the gate. "I was just about to call you." I continue. "Really? What for?" she asks. "Well, Ferb and I were thinking about building a training camp for Fireside Girls and we might need a lot of help." "That's a great idea, Phineas. We have to go to a competition tomorrow and we are against a team that had been put together last year. They've attained more patches than us!" she yells. "They have?" I ask. "Well, that's a shocker." states Ferb. "Yeah, and they have gotten ranked up so high where we are against them in all of the trials. We might have trouble without some training." Isabella continues. "Then help us build the camp and you can get started." I say.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry about jumping back and forth through time. It must be done. I got less bored writing this way, which is great. __In m__y other stories, it's just one time through the __entire thing. That gets very boring.__ However, if I start with Isabella first thing in the morning, then move to Phineas later in the day, then back to Isabella in the morning, to Phineas early in the morning, I don't get as bored as easily, which helps me a lot. __Don't expect updates that often. I happen to have OGT's within a few more weeks._

**Fun Fact: _The above author's note and the raw story idea at the very top are exactly 98 words each._**


	2. Going On A Bus Ride

Title of Story: The Bad Cover

Chapter Two: Going On a Bus Ride

**A/N:** _So, what do you think?_

* * *

**POV:** _Isabella_

**Location:** _Isabella's Bedroom in the Garcia-Shapiro home._

**Time Start:** _06:__00__ AM_

**Time End:** _0__6__:__5__7__ AM_

Ah, another glorious day. Today would be the day of which my troop shall crush our opposing team! But before I do all of that, I need to get ready and play with Pinky before he vanishes. He always does, just like Perry. It's weird. I wonder if they run off together. Oh well, off to my closet. Let's see, what do I have in here? Hmm, there isn't much. "Pinky, are you up? I need you to choose something for me." I see Pinky get up, shaky as ever and stand on a small platform by my closet. I'm so glad that Phineas came over to make it for me. I see my Fireside Girls Uniform come up. "Nice choice, Pinky!" I say. He barks. I quickly put it on, followed by going to the bathroom to finish getting ready. "Isa! Come down for breakfast!" says my Mom. I rush downstairs to find my plate with an amazing breakfast. When I finish, I tell my mom "Thanks, mom! I need to get my troop together and on the bus." "Oh right, you've got that competition thing today." she says. "Yup! And I'm all set. Phineas helped us out yesterday." I continue. "Oh really? How?" she asks. "He and Ferb made a training camp for us to practice. I think it really helped my troop. Bye mom!" I say before running out of the door.

**POV:** _Ferb_

**Location:** _Phineas and Ferb's Bedroom_

**Time Start:** _0__7__:__00__ AM_

**Time End:** _0__7__:__07__ AM._

Slowly, I begin to wake up from a heavy slumber because I hear that miserable buzzing noise. It's awful. Hopefully Phineas isn't going to wake up, being a light sleeper and all. It would be pleasant to sleep in for once. After all, it is the middle of summer. "Hey Ferb, wake up!" says Phineas, throwing a pillow at me in the process. "You want to go see Isabella's troop compete against their.." he was interrupted by a knocking on the door. I get up and walk over to open it. "Phineas, can you not get on my nerves today? I want to go to the new Bangaroo movie!" she yells. We JUST woke up.. "Oh sure, Candace. We were thinking about going with Isabella to her Fireside Girls competition today. You know, you should go too, since you're in her troop." says Phineas. Candace looked like she was wanting to go. "Uhm, no. I think the movie is more important." she says as she leaves the room, while I was closing the door behind her. "Okay, Candace. See you later then! Ferb, let's get ready."

**POV:** _Isabella_

**Location:** _Fireside Girls Troop 46231's base_

**Time Start:** _0__7:14__ AM_

**Time End:** _0__7__:__51__ AM_

"Okay, girls! Today is the day. Today, we must try our hardest. This opposing team is more skilled than us, but as a team, we can win. However, even if we do lose, we must keep our spirits up, as there is always next year. Keeping out winning streak for the 4th year in a row isn't as important as having fun. Even if they push us down in the dirt, just get back up and continue. Adyson, playing rough if allowed this year." I hope my speech is going well, if Adyson replies. "Really? How so? Since the 1st year, I wasn't even allowed to touch the other team!" she yells, waking up everyone else who was still catching up on their sleep. "Well, they decided that this year could be different seeing as we are up against a better team. Now if we want to get there on time, we need to go see Mayor Doofenschmirtz." And with that, my troop walked down the street, around the corner, and into the courtyard of City Hall. Roger is standing behind a podium, practicing his speech for the citizens of Danville later today. The speech was written by Holly. "Hi, Mayor Doofenschmirtz!" I shout. He jumps. "Oh hi, Isabella!" he shouts back. "The bus will be here in a few minutes!" We got to the top of the stairs. "Okay." My phone begins to ring. When I look to see who was calling, it was Phineas. I smile. "Hello?" "Hi Isabella." "Hi Phineas. Watcha callin' for?" I respond, keeping my voice just like when I say 'Watcha do'in?' "Ferb and I were wondering if we could come with you to watch you and your troop compete." he says. I get excited. "Of course you can, Phineas! There's only one problem. You need to pay for your trip." I reply. "How much is it for me and Ferb?" he asks. "For both of you, five dollars. Although, that's just to get there and back, without lunch." "Well how much is it with lunch?" "With lunch for the full five days is $8 for each of you. Breakfast and dinner are free. In total, you need $11.50 each." "Okay, when are you leaving?" "In about, I'd say eleven minutes." "Where at?" "City Hall." "We'll be there."

**POV:** _Phineas_

**Location:** _The Flynn-Fletcher __backyard._

**Time Start:** _0__7__:__50__ AM_

**Time End:** _0__8__:__01__ AM_

"We'll be there." I assure Isabella. I hung up and turned to Ferb. "Ferb, we need to get twenty-three dollars if we want to go. Alright, grab my hand. Go to flynn-fletcher Antiques" 'FLYNN-FLETCHER ANTIQUES LOCATED.' And with that, Ferb and I were teleported in front of Mom and Dad's antique shop. "Mom, Ferb and I need $23." I say. "$23? What for?" "Ferb and I want to go with Isabella on her five day trip to watch her compete." I explain. "When does she leave?" she asks. "In about 7 minutes." "Did you even pack?" "We just finish, can we go?" "Alright, just be careful." She hands me $23 dollars. "Ferb, go to home." 'HOME LOCATED' We grabbed our stuff. "Go to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" 'ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO LOCATED'

**POV:** _Isabella_

**Location:** _Phineas and Ferb's Bedroom_

**Time Start:** _0__8__:__0__1__ AM_

**Time End:** _0__8__:__0__2__ AM_

"Hi Isabella." I hear behind me, jumping in the process. "Wow, Phineas! You scared me. How did you get here so fast?" He shows me the phone. "Oh right. Anyway, the bus is here, so we need to get on." I say.

* * *

**A/N:** _This was a lot shorter._

**Fun Fact: _The above author's note and the __first author's note__ at the very __beginning__ are exactly __6__ words each._** _**  
**_


	3. Are You Okay, Isabella?

**A/N:** The feedback so far is okay. And by okay I mean completely... un-okay, I guess. There's not even a single review. I mean, I'm the only one ever here, which is.. you know, sad in itself. Shame.

* * *

**POV:** _Isabella_

**Location:** _The Fireside Girls Bus_

**Time Start:** _08:26 AM_

**Time End:** _08:38 AM_

I look around to see everyone using their time up without worry. I was sitting next to Phineas, who was talking to Ferb about what they could build when we reached our destination. "So Phineas, what do you think of the Fireside Girls bus?" I ask, hoping to get his attention before this ride ends. "I like it. Although, it could do with a makeover. What do you say, Isabella." Well, there went that idea. I guess I just got to deal with it, as usual. Once the competition comes, I'll be able to focus entirely on the challenges with ease because I won't have to worry about him. Oh Phineas, when will you come to realize that I want you? I put on my best smile and asked "What can we do to help?" "Great! I will order the parts we need and tell everyone what I need them to do." Some day, I'll get him.

**POV:** _Phineas_

**Location:** _The Fireside Girls Bus_

**Time Start:** _09:27 AM_

**Time End:**_ 09:32 AM_

Isabella just kept looking at me over and over like something was bothering her. I've come to notice that she often gets upset when I begin to build something, but as the day progresses, she looks happier. "Isabella, is there something wrong?" "It's nothing, Phineas. Just don't worry about it." Not to worry about it? That's what I'm supposed to do. Nonetheless, it is her wish. I guess I could give her some privacy. "Okay, if you say so." I reply. When Isabella walked past me, I turned to Ferb, shocked to see him there. He put his shoulder on me. "I know Ferb, something awful is bothering her and I'm gonna find out." He removed his hand, getting back to what he was doing before. Some day, I'll figure her out.

**POV:** _Third Person_

**Location:** _The Fireside Girls Bus_

**Time Start:** _09:43 AM_

**Time End:** _09:49 AM_

The Fireside Girls Bus was finally reaching the farthest outskirts of Danville. There was nothing but cactus and tumbleweeds for miles. The ride was very bumpy. Although it was hot outside, the air-conditioned bus kept everyone nice and cool, one good addition that Ferb added before they left. Isabella was looking out of the window closest to her while working on the new design of the seats, only to see a pharmacist and a platypus in a fedora walking by, obviously without a ride. After a few moments, she realized that the platypus looked a lot like Perry, but that couldn't be true. Isabella thought for a few more seconds, before it hit her. She said That can't be true under her breath. After a few more seconds had passed, she fainted. This definitely did not go unnoticed. Phineas was first on the scene. "Isabella! Are you okay?" The rest of the members on the bus went over to Phineas. "We got to do something." yelled Gretchen. She went off. "Ferb, go tell the bus driver to pull over" said Phineas.

**POV:** _Ferb_

**Location:** _The Fireside Girls Bus_

**Time Start:** _09:49 AM_

**Time End:** _09:52 AM_

"Ferb, go tell the bus driver to pull over." Phineas was right, we needed water, which the bus didn't have, yet. We'd get around to it. I give my thumbs up to Phineas before rushing to the front of the bus. I opened the curtain to see a.. fox. That's a bit weird. "Excuse me, but Isabella just fainted. We should pull over." I sounded almost too calm. When I looked at the bus driver, he reminded me of Dennis, the driver for the Betty Bus. Candace told us all about that trip. She wouldn't shut up about it. "I'll pull into this rest stop. We need to refuel anyway" said the un-named bus driver. "Are you related to Dennis, the driver of the Betty Bus?" It could be his brother. "I'm Kenny, his twin. We don't look too much alike and most people can tell us apart. Does this spot look good?" I look over to where Kenny was pointing, showing the last parking spot for buses. It would be difficult to get in, but I'm sure he can do it. As long as he believes it. I give my signature thumbs up and begin to walk back to everyone else.

**POV:** _Phineas_

**Location:** _The Fireside Girls Bus_

**Time Start:** _09:49 AM_

**Time End:** _09:54 AM_

"Ferb, go tell the bus driver to pull over." I hope Ferb hurries. The sooner we pull over, the sooner I can see what happened with Isabella. As I felt the bus turn, I asked Adyson to come help me move Isabella. She complied and we moved Isabella to the bed. As we set her down, the bus began to go in reverse. Come on, we don't have all day! I wait a few more moments. I can't take it! Ferb comes out. "Ferb, go tell the bus driver to stop here and let us off. He can finish parking later." I see him rush back to the front. The bus jerked to a stop, knocking me and everyone else on the floor. "Adyson, grab her legs" I yelled as Gretchen opened the side door. Hurry was all over my mind. We ran with Isabella to the males bathroom and placed her on the counter. I put her head under the faucet and turned it on. As she began to awaken, I moved her head back onto the counter. "Isabella? Are you alright?"

**POV:** _Isabella_

**Location:** _Rest Stop One_

**Time Start:** _09:54 AM_

**Time End:** _10:02 AM_

"Isabella? Are you alright?" says Phineas. I must be hearing things. As I opened my eyes, I saw a crowd of people surrounding me, along with Adyson and Phineas looking over me to see if I was okay. I gathered my thoughts. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" "You fainted while on the bus. Adyson helped me bring you to the guys bathroom so we could wake you. And now there's a crowd of-" I cut him off. "Wait a minute, did you say that I'm in the guys bathroom?" I get up off of the nasty counter and run towards the door. Heading towards the female bathroom, I notice the rest of my troop getting off of the bus. When I reached the mirror, I said "I kissed Phineas. But I couldn't have. How else could that thought come to mind just by looking at a platypus similar to Perry while in a fedora. Wait a minute, didn't I have a fedora at the beginning of summer? Could that mean I'm a secret agent? How could I know? I can't-" "Uhm, Isabella?" I jump. Turning around, I see Gretchen, obviously confused about what I was saying. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I just hit my head, that's all." I give a nervous laugh before walking back out.

**A/N:** Well, that concludes this chapter. I originally had a completely different idea for this chapter, but it changed when a sudden idea came to mind. When I began talking about the desert, it reminded me when Perry and Doof got stuck there. Bye.


End file.
